Lucy's Song
by ijustcantstayawayfromyou
Summary: Our daddies used to laugh and joke about the two of us; growing up and falling in love, they never believed it would really happen. AU Lucian - Based off of Mary's Song by Taylor Swift! Please review!


July 14th 1996.

"NO!" A 7 year old Lucy shouts as she runs through the yard. "GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!"

"COME ON LUCY!" A 9 year old Ian shouts, running along behind her. Ian was Lucy's next door neighbor, and one of Lucy's best friends. Ian's parents and Lucy's mom and step dad were best friends so they've spent a lot of time together, and had gotten rather close. Other than Lucy's younger sister, Selena, who was only 4, he was the only person she had to play with at home. "IT'S JUST A FROG!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Lucy shouts as she runs and hides behind the chair that her step dad was sitting in. Her mother was sitting next to him with her little sister in her lap. Ian's parents were sitting across the glass table. All were laughing, but stopped, watching the two as they came running up the wooden deck. "IT'S YUCKY! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!"

Ian just rolls his eyes as he continues to push the frog toward her, Lucy continues to yell and scream as she reaches out of push him away.

Their parents watch for a few minutes laughing slightly, until Lucy started screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Lucy!" Julie, Lucy's mother shouts. "Stop screaming!"

"NO!" Lucy replies. "Get away from me Ian!" Her step dad turns and pulls her into his lap, trying to get her to calm down.

"IAN! Leave the poor girl alone!" Stephen, his father scolds.

"But dad," Ian starts to object, but stops when he sees the look he was receiving from his father.

"Tell Lucy you're sorry." Stephen says nodding toward Lucy, who was now sitting in her step dad's lap, staring Ian down.

Ian turns to Lucy and just stares at her for a few minutes. She waits, just watching him and he finally sighs before giving in. "I'm sorry Lucy. Will you forgive me?"

Both Ian and Lucy's parents all turn to look at Lucy who was still staring at Ian, intensely. Finally, she climbs down off her step dad's lap and walks over to Ian.

They all, including Ian watch her confused as she strolls over to him.

Finally she reaches him, and places her hand on his shoulder as she leans up to place a kiss on his cheek. "Yes Ian, I forgive you."

At her actions, a huge goofy grin covers Ian's face, but he quickly wipes it off as he sees the smirks and cheesy grins of their parents. "Do you want to go play?" He asks, turning to Lucy.

"Let's go!" She shouts, taking off running toward the back yard.

"That was so cute!" Julie, Lucy's mother says, turning back to the group. Karen, Ian's mom nods, while both of their fathers just roll their eyes.

"By the looks of it," Stephen says looking over to Bryan, Lucy's step father. "We will be in laws one day."

Karen turns to her husband, confused. "What are you talking about?"

This time, Bryan, Lucy's step dad, says speaking up. "Oh come on Karen, you saw them. One day they are going to grow up, fall in love, and get married. Then we'll be in laws."

At this Karen laughs, while Julie just rolls her eyes playfully. "Oh come on, they're still babies."

"You two don't know anything," Julie chimes in.

Bryan and Stephen both just laugh. "We'll see."

May 13th, 1998.

"IAN LOVES JANICE! IAN LOVES JANICE! IAN LOVES JANICE!" A nine year old Lucy Hale sings as she runs across her backyard, an eleven year old Ian Harding hot on her tail.

"I DO NOT!" Ian shouts as he chases the young girl. "STOP SAYING THAT!"

Janice was a girl in their neighborhood who had a crush on Ian. She was a sweet girl, but she was very weird. Nobody liked her, and all of the neighborhood kids made fun of her, Lucy included. Ian, on the other hand, didn't have a mean bone in his young body and couldn't do it. So while everyone was mean to her, he would stick up for her, which is how they ended up in this certain predicament.

Lucy glanced over her shoulder to see her best friend quickly gaining on her. Her eyes widen when she realizes that he will catch her with just a few short steps so she suddenly bolts to her left, running toward the back of her backyard.

Caught off guard Ian reaches out to grab her as she runs past him, but he falls to the ground instead. He watches as she smirks at him over her shoulder and he glares at her. He quickly jumps up and takes off running after her again, closing her in to a corner in the back yard, in between the giant tree and the shed.

Lucy looks up to him with wide eyes as she slowly backs in between the tree and the shed, realizing she has nowhere else to go. She couldn't make a run for it, because he would catch her for sure then.

He smirks once her back hits the tree and she looks up at him, wide eyed. "Now what were you saying Luce?"

She looks up at him and a smirk appears on her face. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. "I said, Ian loves Janice. Did you hear me that time, or do I need to yell it louder?"

He glares down at her. "Take it back."

"Or what?" She challenges.

"Or I'll beat you up."

She just raises an eyebrow at him. "No you won't."

"Yes I will. I'm bigger than you, it'll be no problem."

"You may be bigger than me, but you won't do it. I'm your best friend, you love me."

"Want to bet?"

She just simply nods, waiting, challenging him.

Ian stares at her for a minute before drawing his fist back. Lucy continues to just stare at him, waiting. He draws his fist back and brings it forward before slamming it into the tree next to her head.

She just smiles up at him. "I told you, you wouldn't do it. "

"Shut up." He mumbles before turning around and walking off.

Lucy – July 4th, 2002

Today was the 4th of July. My mom and my step dad Bryan had decided to throw a cookout for all of our family and friends since we had a pool. The cookout had started at about two; everyone ate and had spent the entire day swimming. It was now about six at night, Bryan, my uncle Jordan, and Stephen, Ian's dad were set to start the fireworks about eight.

After spending the entire day in the pool, I, my best friends Ashley, Troian, Shay, my sister Selena, Ian, and his friend Keegan were all sitting in different loungers around the pool while the adults were still in the pool. I was sitting with my back to the back of my chair, while Ian sat on the end of mine. Ashley and Shay were sharing the chair next to mine, while Keegan sat in the chair across from mine. Troian was sitting up against my chair on the ground, and Selena was lying next to her, with her head on her lap. Troian was playing with her hair, putting her to sleep.

We were currently playing a game of truth or dare, being the oh so mature group of young adults we were. I had just gone done answering my truth, so it was my turn to come up with the next answer or dare.

I look around the group sitting in front of me, before landing on Ian. I smirk and he raises an eyebrow at me. **_Beware Harding, this is about to get interesting._**

"Ian," He looks at me expectantly. "Truth or dare,"

"Dare," He doesn't even hesitate. He knows better.

I look around the group to see everyone smirking at me; even Selena had woken up and was watching carefully. It was pretty obvious that I had a huge crush on Ian, so they were all pretty excited to see what I was about to do.

"Alright," I say playing with the hem of my dress/ cover up that I slipped on over my bikini. "I dare you to," I trail off and he watches me amused. "Kiss me."

He looks to me surprised, the amusement washed off his face. "What?"

I smirk. "You heard me Harding, kiss me." I was trying my hardest to be flirtatious, hoping to reel him in. I had always heard jokes from my parents and his parents that we would fall in love one day and we had both always just laughed and said 'whatever', well now, I wanted nothing more.

Suddenly, the confusion was gone and the amusement was back on his face as a huge smirk spread across his face. "Fine," He scoots closer to me, and rests his hand on my knee. He leans in and I quickly look out of the side of my eye to see Keegan laughing, Ashley smirking, Troian and Shay high fiving, and Selena smiling from ear to ear.

His face was inches from mine when I suddenly reach forward and rest my hand on his chest, pushing him away. He flies backwards and looks at me confused. I quickly jump up and run in the house, Shay, Ashley, and Troian following after me.

"Luce?"

I turn to look over my shoulder at my door when I heard the knock. I bite my lip knowing who it was, Ian. Shay, Ashley and Troian had spent a couple of hours with me after this afternoon calming me down but had to leave when their parents decided it was too late. I knew sooner or later I would have to face Ian, I was just hoping for later rather than sooner.

"Come in," I reply. I push myself up on my bed, crossing my legs underneath me as he walks in. He gives me a small smile and walks in, shutting the door behind him.

"Hey,"

"Hey," I reply simply.

"So, about earlier," He starts.

"Yeah," I say, cutting him off. "I'm sorry about that."

"What was that?" He asks walking further into my room and sitting across from me on my bed. I just stare at him and shrug my shoulders.

"I don't really know." He just stares at me, waiting for me to continue and I let out a deep sigh. "It was just supposed to be a game of truth and dare and then it turned stupid. I never meant to dare you that. I shouldn't have done that."

"Why?" He asks, "Like you said, it's just a game."

"I know, but I don't want my first kiss to be in front of everyone like that," suddenly my eyes widen when I realize what I had said. "Oh my god,"

At that, he just simply chuckles.

"Why are you laughing?"

He just simply shrugs. "Because you're cute when you're embarrassed,"

I reach over and playfully shove his shoulder. "Shut up," At that, his laughter just grows more. We both continue to laugh, until we're laughed out.

Suddenly, Ian turns to me, his face serious. "Would I really have been your first kiss?" I just simply stare at him, too embarrassed to say anything, and he smiles sweetly. "Luce, it's nothing to be embarrassed about." He reaches over and takes my hand in his. "You're still so young. You have plenty of time to get your first kiss by the guy of your dreams."

"You are the guy I wanted it from. That's why I did it to begin with," I mumble looking up and locking eyes with him. He smiles and I once again realize what I just said. I look down and smack myself mentally. "Gosh Luce, keep digging."

"No, it's sweet." He says, placing his hand under my chin and making me look up at him.

"What is?" I ask, confused.

"That out of all the guys in the world, you want me of all people to be your first kiss." I just simply turn my head to look off to the side, but he makes me turn to look at him again. "Your first kiss should be with someone you know and trust, and let's face it Luce. Nobody knows you better than me."

And just like that, he leans forward and presses his lips to mine. It was soft, gentle, short and sweet.

We both pull back just seconds later, with huge smiles on our faces.

"So, was it what you thought it would be?" he asks.

I bite my bottom lip as I nod my head. "Deffently,"

Ian – April 4th, 2005.

"So, do you want to go catch a movie after school?" I ask, walking up to my best friend Lucy. She was currently digging through her locker.

She looks to me and gives me a sympathetic smile. "Sorry, I can't. Rain check?"

I bite my lip in hopes that she doesn't catch the disappointment on my face. "Sure, but what are you doing that you can't spend a night with your best friend?"

She grabs her book and stuffs it in her over sized purse before shutting her locker door. I push myself off the locker and walk down the hallway with her as she talks. "I have a date tonight."

Hearing those words, I couldn't help but feel a tang of jealousy. According to everyone we knew, Lucy had a crush on me, and has since she was about 12. At the time, I didn't feel the same way, she was always just my next door neighbor, my best friend, just Lucy, but here lately, something had changed. She was different, and there was something about her that I liked, and wanted. "With who?"

"Josh," She says turning to me with a huge smile on her face. "Can you believe it?" She practically shouts. Of course it was Josh. He was the guy she had also had a crush on since like the third grade. "He finally asked me out!"

I just simply roll my eyes. "That's awesome Luce; I hope you have an awesome time. Look, I got to go. I'll see you around." I quickly pull her in for a hug and then walk off to find Keegan. He would know what to do in this situation.

Later that night, about seven o'clock, I had already finished my homework and was bored out of my mind. Not finding anything else to do, I grab my copy of "To Kill a Mockingbird" and head outside to sit on the front porch. There was just enough sun light outside that I could read still. I was about ten minutes into reading when I heard the familiar laughing of Lucy. I quickly look up to see her heading toward Josh's car with Josh's arm wrapped around her waist.

He opens the car door for her and she slides in. He then shuts the door and runs around the front of the car to the driver's side door. She takes the opportunity to wave at me and give me a small smile. I bite my bottom lip and return the simple gesture. Soon enough, I hear the car engine rev up and he backs the car out of her driveway. I watch as the car disappears out of sight before turning my attention back to my book.

I only lasted about forty five more minutes reading before I lost the light and had to go in. I went directly to my room, took a shower and lied down on my bed. I was staring up at the ceiling, listening to my stereo when there was a knock on my bedroom door. "Come in," I turn my head toward my door as I hear it creek open. I quickly sit up in my bed as Lucy walks in.

She looked rough. Her hair was messed up, her makeup was running down her face, her shirt was ripped open, revealing her undershirt, and her skirt had a huge rip in it.

My eyes widen when I take in her appearance. I quickly jump up and run over to her, taking her crying, shaking frame into my arms. "Luce, what happened?"

She opens her mouth to speak but instead another round of sobs erupts through her chest. I quickly pull her further into my chest and just run my hand up and down her back, trying to calm her down. After about five minutes, I had her calmed down enough so she could tell me what had happened. She and Josh were supposed to go to dinner and a movie but instead he had taken her back to his place and insisted that they just watch movies there. They were watching movies on his couch when he started making moves, and practically attacked her. She tried to fight him, but he tried harder. Luckily, she was able to get away before he actually did anything to her, but it was enough to scar her.

I had finally managed to calm her down. Lucy was now lying in my bed; I had given her a pair of sweats, for her to change into, so that she could get out of her tore clothing. I had texted her mom and let her know she was with me, and she said it was okay. We were lying next to each other on the bed, facing each other, just talking.

She shakes her head, reaching up and wiping the tear that was falling down her cheek. "I just don't understand. Why did this happen to me?"

I just shake my head. "I don't know Luce, you don't deserve this. You deserve so much better, you deserve _someone_ so much better."

She just scoffs. "Yeah? Like who?"

I bite my bottom lip as I stare at her before mumbling "Me,"

Lucy – May 13th, 2005.

The last month has been super amazing. It was exactly one month ago on the 5th that Ian and I started dating, after that jerk Josh tried to rape me. It was an unfortunate night, but it finally made me and Ian realize that we were meant to be. The last month has been full of nothing but amazing memories and I can't wait for many more.

I was currently lying in bed, watching TV. It was about 1 in the morning and everyone in my house had long gone to bed. I wasn't really that tired so I was trying to focus on MTV. I was really into the show and had to tear my eyes away from the TV when my phone went off.

**_You awake?_**

I smile at Ian's message and quickly hit reply.

**Of course, (: What's up? **

**_I can't sleep. Want to go do something? _**

**Sure (; **

**_Awesome, meet me outside in five. _**

**Kay, (;**

I quickly jump up and run over to my closet. I reach in and pull out a light weight jacket and pull it on over my stretch shorts and tank top before slipping on my flip flops. I then quickly check myself over in the mirror, running my hand through my wavy hair and blotting at my make up that I had on from earlier today. Once I was satisfied with my look I walk over to my bed, grab my phone, switch my TV off and tip toe downstairs.

I quietly tip toe my way past my mom and step dad's room, pausing to make sure they were asleep. I let out a sigh, which I didn't know I was holding, of relief when I hear Bryan snoring. I then continue on and into the kitchen. I quietly reach over to the key holder, grab my keys and head toward the back door, in the kitchen. Once I was successfully out and into the backyard, I run over to Ian's house. I find him, leaning against his truck, waiting for me.

I smile up at him as I pull back from our sweet kiss. "So, where are we going?"

He shrugs as he smiles down at me. "I don't know, I just thought we would go for a ride."

I look up to him and smile as he intertwines our hands. "Let's do it." I whisper.

Lucy – July 2nd 2006.

"Luce?" I hear my boyfriend Ian shout, as I hear a knock on my bedroom door. "You ready to go?"

I walk out of my bathroom to see him poking his head in the door. I laugh, "Yeah, I'm just finishing packing my bag, come on in."

He nods and walks in my room, closing the door behind him. He walks over to my bed and sits down as I stuff the last of my stuff in my tote bag. He just sits there, watching as I zip up my bag and grab the t-shirt off my bed. I slip it on over my suit before turning to him.

"Alright, ready to go."

He smiles as he stands up, taking my bag from me. He slips it over his shoulder and grabs my hand. "Let's go," He says pulling me out the door.

"Are you going to talk to me or are you just going to freeze me out?"

I turn my head to look at Ian, who had pulled into my driveway and put the car in park. I just look to him, and he raises an eyebrow at me.

I just simply roll my eyes as I lean down to grab my bag. Without another word, I jump out of the car and slam the door. I continue on up the sidewalk to the front door, and I hear footsteps behind me. Knowing Ian was chasing after me, I speed up. I had just reached the door and had my hand on the knob when I feel his hand on my arm. Before I know what was happening, he had spun me around so that we were face to face. He had his arms around my waist, holding me to him. The only choice I had was to look up at him, his grip only tightened when I tried to wiggle free.

"Please, don't be mad at me."

"I'm not," I say, looking around to the dark front yard around us, trying desperately to avoid his gaze.

"You are too," he says loosening his grip, so that he wasn't holding tight, but he still had me in his grip. "You won't even look at me."

I look up to him and raise an eyebrow at him. "There, I looked at you."

He sighs, "Lucy, please."

I sigh as I push against his chest. He gets the hint and lets his arms drop. I move backwards a few steps before replying. "Please what?"

"Please, just tell me what I did."

I shake my head and hold my bag closer to me. "I saw the way you were looking at Shay."

He just stares at me, his left eyebrow rising up. "And how was that?"

I just simply roll my eyes as I cross my arms over my chest. "Like you wanted to attack her. I saw you Ian, your eyes practically bugged out of your head when you saw her in her bathing suit."

At that, his eyes widen. "Lucy, let me –"

"NO Ian, I'm _done_ with this conversation!" And with that, I turn around and walk to the front door. "If you want her, go after her. _Please_ don't let me stop you from having what you want!"

"Lucy! You're acting stupid!" He shouts, not having moved from the spot where he had been standing.

"_I'm_ acting stupid?" I shout, as I whip around to face him. "I'm stupid? You're the one that was sizing up your girlfriend's _best friend_!"

"Once again, let me explain." He sighs.

"NO," I shout, throwing my hands up in the air. "I don't want to hear what you have to say! I just want to go upstairs and go to bed; we can talk about this tomorrow." I say heading back toward the front door of my house.

"I can't wait till tomorrow Luce; you know I won't be able to sleep knowing that you're mad at me."

"Then it's going to be a long freaking night. Goodnight Ian." And with, I turn the knob and walk in the house, slamming the door after me, leaving Ian standing there, confused.

Lucy – July 3rd, 2006.

"Luce?" The voice of my 14 year old sister Selena wakes me out of my light slumber. Turns out it had been a pretty rough night not only for Ian, he had called and texted me countless times during the night, but for myself. I was up all night, tossing, turning and pacing. Every time I would almost cave in and call him to apologize I would remember the way he was looking at her, and get mad all over again. I finally managed to fall asleep about four thirty this morning.

"What?" I ask as I sleepily rub my eyes and force myself to sit up in my bed. I look over to the clock on my nightstand and groan. It was only 8:30 am. I reach over and pick up my phone as Selena walks further into my room and sits down on the end of the bed. I quickly check my phone to see twenty more texts, and fifteen more missed calls from Ian, just since I had went to bed. I roll my eyes and lay my phone back down before looking up to my sister.

"So, what happened between you and Ian?"

I let out a sigh as I quickly pull my hair up into a messy bun on top of my head. "It's nothing serious. Just a stupid fight, we'll get over it in a few days."

"Well it doesn't just seem like some stupid fight that you will get over in time if you ask me."

I raise an eyebrow at her. "What are you talking about?"

She shifts around on my bed so that her knees were pressed to her chest and her arms were around her knees. She leans over and rests her chin on her knees before responding. "I'm talking about the fact that Ian has been sitting outside all night, and hasn't moved once."

My eyes widen. "What?"

She nods as I jump up and run over to my window. I pull the curtains back and sure enough Ian was sitting on my porch. He was sitting with his back to my window. He was sitting with his knees pulled to his chest. One arm was wrapped around his knees; the other was lying in his lap with his head resting on top of it.

I quickly turn to my sister, eyes wide. "I'll be right back." I say moving across the room to slip on Ian's black zip up hoodie on over my sleep shorts and take top. I quickly slip on a pair of black flip flops and run toward the door.

"Go, I'll be here waiting when you get back." Selena yells after me.

I quickly run down the hall and down the staircase into the living room. I run past my father, who looks confused and run straight to the door.

Ian looks up when he hears the front door open. His eyes were red and bloodshot, it was clear he had been out here all night, not getting any sleep, and clearly upset.

I move out the door, and shut it behind me. I walk and sit down in front of him, bringing my knees up to my chest as well. His eyes never once left me as he sat up straight.

"Luce, I – "

I just shake my head. "No Ian, don't."

"But –"

"No!" I shout, cutting him off. He looks to me with wide eyes. "Let me talk alright?" This time, he just stays silent, but nodding his head at me. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" he asks, slightly confused.

"For everything, I over reacted yesterday. I was just upset and let my jealousy get in the way. I know you would never do that to me, especially with Shay. I know you guys are just friends."

He just nods before opening his mouth, but I once again cut him off. "No, don't talk. Just forgive me. Please?"

He looks at me for a minute and I honestly I couldn't breathe as I waited for his answer. He had no right to forgive me, I was so rude to him yesterday and honestly I wouldn't blame him if he didn't want to forgive me.

"Please Ian!" I snap, causing him to jump. "Please just forgive me and kiss me already!"

At that, he reaches over and pulls me into his lap. He quickly crashes his lips to mine as his hands come to rest on my hips and my arms wrap around his neck tightly.

I pull back a few minutes later, breathless and look down at him. He just simply smiles up at him. "So, are we okay?" I ask.

He snickers. "We are more than okay Luce."

At that, I smile and pull his lips back to mine.

Ian – September 4th, 2010.

"That dinner was really good," Lucy says sitting her container down in the basket and leaning back into the arms of her boyfriend of five years. They were currently on a picnic at their favorite spot in all of California, the Hollywood Sign. It had been a nice, relaxing evening and they were enjoying being in each other's company. "I didn't know you could cook so well Harding."

Ian chuckles slightly as he tightens his grip around her. "Yeah, well don't get used to it. Mom cooked it, I just took the credit."

She turns her head to look at him, but she was still rested against his chest. She faked a gasp as she laughed. "I knew it tasted familiar! Cheater!"

He just smirks as he leans down and places a kiss on my forehead. "I'm sorry; I just wanted today to be perfect."

I smile up at him sweetly. "Well it was. Thank you."

He smiles. "Your very welcome baby,"

Our eyes stare into one another's for a few moments before he places another kiss on my forehead. With the biggest smile on my face, I turn to face the view in front of me. His grip around me tightens and he sways us from side to side. We were sitting in comfortable silence, just enjoying each other when he speaks up.

"Luce?"

"Yeah?" I ask, not making a move to face him. I was too comfortable.

"Can I ask you something," He asks, cautiously.

I pat his right hand, which was resting on my stomach. "Of course you can babe,"

I hadn't even noticed his left hand moved from its place on my left leg until he held a box up in front of me. My eyes instantly fall upon the open box and the beautiful diamond ring inside of it as he spoke. "I love you so much Luce, you have honestly made me the happiest man ever. I am the man I am today because I have you by my side. I can't imagine my life without you, and I don't ever want to have to face that reality. It would honestly kill me. You are my entire world." He takes a deep breath and I turn in his arms to face him, silent, breathless.

He watches me, suddenly forgetting what he was going to say and I suddenly burst into laughter as I cup his face in my hands. We continue to stare into one another's eyes as he speaks back up.

"I'm sorry," He says shaking his head. "This is horrible. I had this awesome speech planned out but I'm just rambling then I got distracted by your beauty and – "

"Ian," I say cutting him off. He looks up to me, wide eyed. You could see how nervous he was, it was adorable. I smile. "I would be honored to marry you."

When he heard those words leave my mouth, a look of relief washed over his face and he smiled brightly at me. "Really?"

I nod my head happily. "Really!"

He eagerly takes the ring out of the box and slides it on to my ring finger, to find it to be to be the perfect fit. We both look up from the beautiful diamond to each other, a sappy smile on both of our faces and lean in to share a sweet kiss.

"I love you Luce," He says pulling away from the kiss and resting his forehead against mine.

"I love you too Ian." I reply as I play with the tiny hairs at the back of his neck. "So, much."

Lucy – October 15th, 2011

"Lucy, sit still unless you want me to burn your forehead and give you a giant blister for your pictures!" My best friend Ashley scolds me as she yanks the curling iron back and giving me a stern look. My sister Selena, my best friends Troian, and Shay along with my mother and Ian's mother all laughed.

"I'm sorry Ash," I say laughing slightly. I sit my phone in my lap and sit up straight. "I'll behave."

"What's got you so preoccupied anyway?" Troian asks from where she was curled up in her chair. Shay was currently curling her hair for her.

I blush as I grip my phone tighter. "Nothing,"

Selena looks over to me, from where she was doing my mother's make up, and smirks. "Oh whatever! You're blushing! Are you talking to Ian?"

I bite my bottom lip to hide my smile. "Maybe,"

"That's bad luck!" Ashley scolds.

"No it's not?" I ask confused, as I look up at her in the mirror.

"Yes it is!" She argues. "He can't talk to you until the ceremony!"

"No, "Troian says, rolling her eyes. Ashley wasn't necessarily the smartest one around. "He can't see her before the wedding; he can talk to her all he wants."

Ashley just rolls her eyes. "Whatever,"

"Is he getting anxious?" Selena asks, looking back over at her older sister. Everyone turns to look at Lucy.

"Obviously," Ashley says, curling another strand of Lucy's hair. "I mean he's going to see her in thirty minutes and that phone hasn't left her side all morning."

"Guys stop," Shay says, speaking up. "I think it's cute." She says looking to Lucy, who gives her a grateful smile. "It just means they're in love and they can't wait to be married. Let them be."

"Yeah," Lucy says jumping in after her best friend. "Let us be," She then turns her attention back to her phone.

**_I can't wait to see you babe. Thirty minutes until I can officially call you mine. _**

Ian – October 15th, 2011

"You ready man?" Keegan asks walking up to me and patting me on the back. "It's go time."

I just smile and nod my head. "Let's do this."

He returns the smile, gives me a quick, friendly hug. "I'm happy for you Ian. You found yourself a real keeper." At that, all I could do was continue to smile. It was true; Lucy was the best thing that had ever happened to me. Keegan and I had been best friends since Kindergarten so he had been there to see my every mistake, and I knew it was a huge complement to hear that from him.

"Have you seen her?" I ask.

He nods. "Yeah, she looks beautiful."

Hearing him say that, I suddenly couldn't wait any longer. I quickly push my way past him and head toward the door. I hear Keegan laugh behind me, but before I know it, he, Tyler, and my two other groomsman were behind me.

We made it to the front of the church and I stood next to the minister. Keegan, being my best man stood behind me, Tyler, Cody, and Patrick stood behind him.

Once we were all in position the double wooden doors at the back of the church open and George Straight's "Carried Away" starts to play through the loud speakers.

First, Lucy's four year old cousin Gracie, our flower girl, makes her way down the aisle, proudly throwing her flower petals exactly where she was supposed to. Once she was done, she looks to me and I shoot her a quick wink, to which she flashes me a toothy grin, before running to her mother.

Next, Troian, Shay and Ashley make their way down the aisle. Once they were standing at the altar, I turn to the door to see Selena making her way toward us all. She went last, because she was Lucy's maid of honor. She reached the alter and stood in her spot just as the song ended and switched to Brad Paisley's "Waiting on a Woman."

My head instantly snaps toward the double doors at the back of the church where I find Lucy slowly making her way toward me with her father Steve on her left arm, and her step father Bryan on her right arm. She was laughing, talking to both Bryan and Steve, smiling from ear to ear. You could easily hear her contagious laugh all the way at the altar.

As I watched her, I took her in. She looked absolutely stunning in her dress, and I found myself having the breath knocked out of me as her eyes looked up and locked with mine.

At that moment I felt Keegan lean forward and pat my back, but I didn't turn to look at him, instead I watched the beautiful woman in front of me. Lucy, her father, and step father came to a stop in front of me just as the same came to a end.

She looked up to me and smiled "I love you," she mouthed.

"I love you too," I quickly mouthed back.

"Ladies and Gentleman we are gathered here today to witness the coming together of Ian Michael and Karen Lucille," The minister began, and yet I still didn't tear my eyes from her. She didn't tear hers from me either.

"Who gives this woman to be with this man?" The minister asks,

"Her mother, her step father, and I do," Steve, her father says UN wrapping her arm from his. Bryan does the same to Lucy's right arm. They both walk her forward and place both of her hands into both of mine. Steve leans down to kiss his daughters forehead while Bryan pats my shoulder.

They turn to walk away and Lucy and I turn to face each other as the minister leads us into our vows.

Twenty short minutes later, Lucy and I turn to face the crowd as man and wife. The minister announces us as "Mr. and Mrs. Ian Michael Harding" while all of our friends and family cheer. I turn to Lucy, to find her already staring up at me. "What?"

"They never really believed we would fall in love," She says laughing lightly.

I smile as I lean over and kiss her. "We proved them wrong didn't we?"

She just nods as we pull back from our kiss. "We sure did."

Lucy – June 3rd, 2013

"There you are," Ian says walking out the front door and onto the front porch where I was currently sitting, rocking our newborn son on our wooden swing. "We were wondering where you two went to weren't we baby girl?" He asks, looking to our eighteen month old daughter, Alison, who was resting on his hip.

She just nods her head before burying her head in Ian's neck.

I look up to them and smile before looking down at our son Tate, who was now asleep in our arms. "Sorry, I couldn't get him to sleep, so I thought I would come out and rock him."

He just nods. "It's no big deal," he says sitting down next to me. He readjusts so that his left arm was around my shoulder, pulling me and Tate into him, and so that Alison was sitting in his lap, leaning back into him.

I look up to him and smile. He responds by leaning down and kissing me softly. "I love you Ian." I whisper to him.

"I love you too Luce," He whispers back.

"What about me daddy?" Alison, who we both thought was almost asleep, asks, suddenly wide awake. "Don't you love me?"

We both burst into laughter as he leans down and kisses her forehead. "Of course princess, I love you more than anything." Hearing his words, she smiles and snuggles into his chest, falling fast asleep.

He then turns to me and sends me a quick wink, causing a huge smile to spread across my face. Life was perfect.


End file.
